


Why Not Now?

by TheMightyZan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke can't wait for him to come to her later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Now?

“If your door is open tonight, I will come to you. If it is not… I will know that you took my advice.”

Anders started to turn away from her, his fingers drifting along her arms as he pulled away, and she instinctively reached up her hands to stop him. “You’ll come to me tonight? Why do I have to wait that long?”

When he had walked her back against the wall, his lips and tongue working over and in her mouth, desire had shot straight through her, and she was more than a little against it simply ending at that.

He paused at her words, his brown eyes scanning her face a moment before he gave her a small smile. “I want you to be sure-“. She cut him off in a replay of his earlier movements. She sealed her lips over his and swept her tongue into the moist recess of his mouth when it opened automatically.

He seemed to think it over before finally leaning in to her, his front pressing flush to hers and his weight pinning her against the wall behind her. When he finally leaned away from her, his head tilting to her neck, she skimmed her teeth up along his jaw to his ear. “I have wanted you for so long. Please, don’t make me wait any longer.” Her voice sounded breathless, and it hitch mid-sentence as his lips ghosted over the pulse in her throat. When she had finished speaking he lifted his head to study her. She wasn’t sure what he saw there, but he made a deliberate move and his chest slid along hers with slow friction as he reached over to pull the clinic door shut.

She let out a laugh at the sound of the door clicking closed and immediately reached for his belt.

They made quick work of the most in the way pieces of clothing, and she lost her train of thought when he managed to yank up her undershirt and yank down her breast bindings and closed his teeth over one of her nipples.

The action caused her to let out a low moan, and when he pulled back just enough to run his tongue over the tightened peak she pushed her chest forward until he took as much as he could into his mouth.

She already wanted him, Maker just the thought of him doing anything to her was enough to make her wet with need, so she made herself focus and finish shoving his breeches down as far as she could without interrupting the delicious feeling of his tongue making circles on her flesh.

She wiggled her hips until her own loose leggings began to sag and when he released her breast in order to help her remove a boot she leaned her head back against the wooden wall. He freed one of her legs from her clothing and she pulled him back up to her, not caring that one side of her was still clothed.

Anders ran a hand up her thigh as he took her mouth again, and she could feel his breath puff against her cheek as his fingers stroked over her center and came back dripping. He pulled his lips from hers before dipping a finger back into her, the heel of his palm pressing briefly over the bundle of nerves that screamed for attention. He smiled as another moan shuddered out of her, and applied pressure again as he added another finger to the first.

He worked his fingers in and out of her just slow enough to have her clawing at his shoulders, the peak of her pleasure staying just out of reach even with the occasional press of his palm. She pulled at him, her hips arching into his hand, and he chuckled into her ear, his teeth catching at the lobe. “Tell me what you want.”

The pace of his fingers increased with his statement and she gasped at the pleasure that built from it. When she didn’t answer him, however, his pace once again slowed. “Tell me.”

“I want…” She groaned as his palm began to rub against her with each press of his fingers. He laughed again. “If you don’t tell me, Hawke, I’ll stop right now.”

She was very sure she would kill him if he did, but then she still wouldn’t get the release she wanted.

“I want to come, and then I want you inside me.”

He brought her over the edge even as she finished speaking, and his name was an almost scream as she felt her release wash over her.

Even before she had fully come over the crest of sensation he had reach down to pull her thigh over his hip, and slid his length into her in one smooth thrust.

It made her cry out again. He held himself still a few moments, seeming to enjoy the feel of her clinching around him, his face buried in the side of her neck. She used the time to momentary pause and catch her breath and then hitched her other thigh up and around him so that she was being held up between him and the wall.

They both let out gasps when he started to move, the thickness of him stretching her an almost painful amount that only compounded her pleasure. It had been too long since she had been with anyone, too long since she had felt someone inside of her. She could have wept as one word entered her mind, ‘finally’.

He pushed into her until sweat was rolling down their skin and then he turned her abruptly, catching her around the waist to lower her to standing, pressing her against the wall until her breasts were flattened.

She groaned as the worn wood scrapped against the sensitive flesh of her nipples, and then shuddered out a breath when he entered her again, his arm coming around her front so that his hand could dip between her folds.

She leaned her forehead against the wall and pushed back into each of his thrusts, and then… then he did something with his magic.

There was an electric jolt directly over her swollen flesh, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out at the pleasure of it. She heard a deep laugh behind her before he leaned forward, his thrusts never stopping, and whispered in her ear. “You are going to scream for me when you come, Hawke.”

And she did.

It tore from her throat and ended on a sob as he sent another current of magic through her, making everything in her tense and shudder and relax over and over again. She could feel him still hammering into her, prolonging the spasms of her flesh with his clever, clever fingers, for what seemed like an eternity before finally pressing himself as far into her as he could and emptying himself with a wordless groan.

They stayed like that for several minutes, her with her face against the wall and him leaning against her, before he turned her to face him and leaned in for a kiss.

“Am I still coming to your home tonight?”

She didn’t understand the question at first, too absorbed in the feel of his arms around her, but her mind finally cleared and she let out a laugh in response.

“Is that a yes?”

“Anders, if you aren’t there I will hunt you down and make a eunuch of you.”

He smiled against her mouth and reached up a hand to smooth her hair back from her damp forehead. “Duly noted.”


End file.
